puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"P.I.M.P.: Kitty in the Moon" Episode
Twistle: (reading on balcony) Spine: "Hey, Twistle! Ava wants you to make friends!" Twistle: "I don't have time for friends, Spine!" Spine: "Aw, Twistle, come on! It's an order from Princess Ava! Plus, it's Pocketville's hundredth anniversary!" Twistle: "Hmm..." (reads on, then gasps) "Of course Eva's return would be on the same night! We must warn the princess! Spine, take a letter!" Spine: (gets a paper and quill) Twistle: "'My dearest teacher, I've just learned that your former enemy, Eva, will be returning the same night you wish to come to Pockectville.'" Ava: (sends a letter back) Twistle: "Well, that was fast!" Spine: (burps out a letter) Twistle: "I knew she would take my advice!" Spine: (reads) "'Dear Twistle, my faithful student, I do trust you, but stop reading books, for crying out loud, and make some friends!'" (laughs) Twistle: (gasps) (after arriving in Pocketville) Spine: "Finally, fresh air! Oh, look! Talk to that puppy over there! Come on, Twistle, try!" Twistle: (sees Lucy) "Uh, hello?" Lucy: (gasps, then dashes away) Twistle: (looks at Spine) "Happy?" Spine: (shrugs) "Oh, well. Let's check the food!" Twistle: (walks into Apple Sweet farms) "Hmm... Very nice farming area." Spine: "Yep! Ask the puppy over there how the farming is going?" Briana: "Yeehaw!" (kicks apple tree so apples fall into basket) Twistle: "All right..." (walks over) "Good afternoon. My name is Twistle--" Briana: (shakes paw hard) "Well, howdy! Ya'll must be new here! I'm Briana, and here at Apple Sweet farms, we have the best apples!" Twistle: "I believe you!" (paw starts to hurt) Briana: "How 'bout ya'll meet the family?" Spine: (tries not to laugh) Twistle: "Well, you see--" Briana: (rings bell) "Soup's on, everybody!" (whole family ambushes dinner table) Spine: "Whoa!" Briana: "We have Apple Fritter, Apple Pie, Apple Cider, Apple Rainbow, Apple Tart, Apple Pumpkin, Apple Juice, Apple Soups, Apple Crotchet--" Spine: "Wow, this family is huge!" Briana: (takes a deep breath) "--Big Sam, Pumpkins, and Granny Smith!" (nudges a sleeping Granny Smith) "Up and at 'em, Granny Smith! We got company!" Granny Smith: "Huh? Soup's on...?" Briana: "That's the whole family!" (stuffs apple in Twistle's mouth) Twistle: (spits it out) "Hahaha..." (backs away slowly) "Well, thanks for the info, but we really should be going..." Pumpkin: "But don't you wanna stay for dinner?" (makes sad face) Twistle: "Sorry, we can't." Everyone: "Aw..." Spine: "Please? Can we?" Twistle: (sighs heavily) "Fine..." Everyone: "Yay!" (few minutes later) Spine: "Let's check the weather!" Twistle: "My stomach's too full... Ugh!" Spine: "There is supposed to be a puppy here... I forgot her name..." Twistle: (looks up at sky) "Well, she's not doing a good job, is she?" Roxy: (crashes into Twistle; gets up and is covered in mud) "Hehe! Uh, excuse me!" Twistle: (groans) Roxy: "Here, let me help you!" (gets a rain cloud and stomps on it, soaking Twistle) "Oops! I think T overdid it...um..." Spine: (tries so hard not to laugh) Roxy: "Here we go!" (circles Twistle super quickly) "Roxy blow dry! No, no! No need to tha--!" Twistle: (fur poofs) Roxy: (snickers, then bursts out laughing) Spine: (bursts out laughing, too) Twistle: (ignores them) "You must be Roxy..." Roxy: "The one and only! And the fastest flyer in the village!" Twistle: "If you're the fastest flyer, you should clear the sky!" Roxy: (lies around on cloud) "I'll get to that after I'm done practicing!" Twistle: "For what?" Roxy: "The Lighting Bolts, the fastest flyers in the world!" Twistle: "They wouldn't be impressed if you can't even keep the sky clear for one day!" Roxy: "Hey, I can clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" Twistle: "Prove it!" Roxy: (flies around and clears the sky in ten seconds flat) "What did I tell you? Ten seconds flat!" Spine: "She's amazing!" Twistle: (shocked) Roxy: "I can't wait to hang out with you some more, Twistle!" (few minutes later) Spine: "Now, the decorations!" (catches sight of Gigi) "...Beautiful...!" Twistle: "Yep!" Spine: "That puppy!" (hearts appear in eyes) Gigi: (is sorting through ribbons with her magic) "No, no, no, no! Oh, heavens, no! Ah, perfect! Everything is perfect with glitter!" Spines: "How are my feathers? Neat?" Twistle: (rolls eyes) Twistle: "Good afternoon. My name is Twistle--" Gigi: (not looking at her) "Why, hello! My name is Gigi. How are y--''you''?! My, what happened to your fur?!" Twistle: "It was, uh--" Gigi: (pushes Twistle into other room) "We must fix this at once!" Spines: (floats after them with the power of love) Twistle: (tries on many different outfits) Gigi: "No, no, no, no, no--! Ah, gorgeous! So, Twistle, where are you from?" Twistle: "Well, I live near the palace, and--" Gigi: (drops measuring tape) "The palace?! Where all the richest, most glamorous, and well-known divas are? Oh, we're going to be the best of friends!" (looks back at Twistle's outfit) "Emeralds? What was I thinking? I'll go get some rubies instead!" Spine: "Isn't she wonderful?" Twistle: "Let's get out of here before she dyes my fur pink!" (outside) Spine: "She was so pretty...!" Twistle: "Focus, Romeo! We have a schedule to keep." Spine: "Oh! Right!" (checks list) "Next, we have music!" Hana: (conducts her chorus of bird friends) "Oh, my, please stop. Excuse me, little blue, can you slow down just a little? Thank you. Okay, a one, a two, a one, two, three--" Twistle: "Hello!" Hana: (gets scared and flies into air; all birds fly away) Twistle: "Oh, my, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or your birds!" Hana: (descends to ground) Twistle: (smiles awkwardly) "My name is Twistle. Uh, what's your name?" Hana: "Um, my name is...(whispers name)" Twistle: "What was that?" Hana: "I said, my name is...(whispers name again)" Twistle: "Huh?" Hana: "(squeaks out name)" (birds fly back) Twistle: "Well, I see your birds are back, so I'll go." Hana: (whispers) "Okay..." Twistle: (walks back to Spine) "That was easy!" Spine: "Uh...--" Hana: (gasps) "A baby eagle?!" (bowls Twilight over) "I've never seen one in my life!" Spine: "Well, well, well!" Hana: "Oh, I want to know everything about you!" Spine: "Well, I started out as a cute little egg..." (tells whole life story as Hana follows) Twistle: "Ugh..." (five hours later) Spine: "And that's the story of my whole entire life! Wanna know about today?" Hana: "Oh, yes! I do!" Twistle: "Well, how did we get here so fast? We really need to head inside! Besides, Spine is so sleepy after today!" Spine: "What?!" Twistle: (bucks him off her back) "Aw, wook! He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle balance!" Hana: (scoops him up and files through the library door) "Aw, you do look tired!" Twistle: (takes Spine back) "I'll take it from here!" (closes door, then opens it again) "Have a good night!" (closes door again) Spine: "Well, that was rude!" Twistle: "Sorry, Spine. I've been so busy 'making friends' that I even forgot to read about the Elements of Peace! Now, where's that lightswitch...?" (lights turn on seemingly by themselves) Everyone: "Surprise!" Twistle: (groans) Lucy: "Surprise! I'm Lucy! I'm that Chihuahua you met today! I was like," (gasps) "'cause you were new, and I knew you were new 'cause I know everyone in Pockectville! So, I decided to throw you a party!" (squees) Twistle: (accidentally puts hot sauce in punch, then drinks; realizes mistake as face turns red and she begins to sweat) Briana: "You all right, sugarcube?" Twistle: (fire escapes when she opens her mouth; she hightails it to the other room) Spine: "Ooh, hot sauce!" Lucy: (pours some hot sauce on cupcake, then eats it) "Delicious!" (later on that evening) Twistle: (is in bed, trying to sleep with pillow over her head) Spine: (opens door) "Hey, Twistle! Lucy's playing Pin the Tail on the Puppy! Wanna come?" Twistle: "No! Everybody here is crazy!" Spine: "It's the eve of Pocketville's anniversary! Everyone stays awake to get to the fountain early! Lighten up! It's a party!" Twistle: "Well, I'm not a party animal!" Spine: (frowns and walks out of room, closing door behind him) Twistle: (looks out the window, remembers prophecy) "'On the one hundredth anniversary of Pocketville, the stars will aid in her escape.' I hope Princess Ava was right..." Spine: (comes in) "Come on! It's time for the Friendship Trail!" (at the ceremony) Hana: (is in her conductor's spot) Gigi: (stands ready to pull curtain) Pocketville Mayor: "Welcome, puppies and kitties! As mayor of Pocketville, it is my pleasure to announce the Friendship Ceremony of Pocketville's Anniversary!" Everyone: "Yay!" Hana: (whispers to birds) "Ready?" (waves conductor's baton) Pocketviile Mayor: "In just a few moments, the Friendship Trail will arrive at the fountain! And it's my honor to introduce the ruler of Pocketville..." (birds start singing) Pocketville Mayor: "...the Friendship Matcher, the good, the kind, the keeper of peace in Pocketville..." Pocketville Mayor: "...Princess Ava!" Gigi: "She's gone!" Lucy: "Ooh, she's good! Ahh!" (black smoke forms) Spine: "Huh?" Eva: (appears on stage) (puppies gasp) Eva: "Hmm... Well, well, well! Looks like we have a full house!" Eva: "Doesn't anyone remember me? Did you not see the signs?" Twistle: (steps forward) "I did. You're the Kitty in the Moon, Eva!" (puppies gasp) Eva: "Well, well, well! Looks like someone remembers me! And I bet you know why I'm here!" Twistle: (frightened) "You're here to--to--" Eva: (chuckles wickedly) "Remember this day, little puppies, for it will be your last happy one! From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" (laughs evilly) Twistle: (frowns deeply) To be continued... Stay tuned for more! Comiing soon! Category:Article list Category:Episode